Oversight
Oversight is the military branch of the Umbruke Collective, comprising of organised battalions, garrisons, security forces, and armies of synthetic cyborg soldiers. It is lead by the Directors, responsible for facilitating all communication with the enslaved races. This process of genetically engineering sentient species for warfare results in a highly mobile and adaptive military force, able to respond to any threat and crush any opposition. Description Oversight is the general name of the Umbruke's military and policing forces on planets subjugated by Umbruke rule by using individual garrison forces. The name also explicitly refers to the Umbruke's automated command and control system, overseeing the operations conducted in the empire. Although primarily made for subjugated planets, Oversight synths are to be deployed throughout the empire for other assignments. Military Technology Because of the Umbruke's understanding in physics, and how to use certain aspects of it, most of their military technology consists of pulse technology. In physics, a pulse is a generic term describing a single disturbance that moves through a transmission medium. This medium may be vacuum or matter, and may be indefinitely large or finite. Handheld weaponry usually fire rapidly pulsating beams. Military tech also includes synths, biological war machines deployed by Oversight. Energy Fields Energy Fields are barriers generated by plasma that acts as a non-contact force, deflecting anything outside of the field from getting in to the contents within. Sometimes, large ships or individuals of importance use energy fields to defend themselves, but they can only stay open for a short amount of time before needing to be recharged. They can deflect waves of explosions and regular gunfire, but enough force could 'break' the field, dissipating away which leaves the individual vulnerable to attack. Directors have a similar counterattack, known as 'psychic shields'. Force Fields Force Fields prevent any living thing that is not recognised from passing through them. They are used prolifically by Oversight to control civilian movement and prevent unauthorised access to areas that are out of bounds. The Force Field consists of two generators, each one on either side of the path it is intended to protect. They are usually powered by compact generators. Barricades Barriers used to regulate or completely deny access to certain areas under Oversight's control, usually a central hub, military outpost, or sections of city districts. Beyond the barrier are walkways for Oversight soldiers to gaurd and patrol through, making sure civilians don't attempt to cross it by 'hostile' means. Walking Barricades Walking Barricades, called Ambulatory Barriers by Oversight, are highly mobile barricades used in combat, instead of restricting access from civilian movement. They are large, mechanical walkers that can form a shield in front of armed soldiers as protection, and to push back its enemy with force. These are not the same as normal barricades, which are artifically grown to be immobile structures. Military Structure The entire Oversight military is composed of 'Synths', derived from the term 'synthetic', cyborg derivatives of previously enslaved races that were heavily modified and genetically engineered for use in warfare. Synths have a variety of technology grafted into and onto them, such as compact batteries that can draw energy from compact generators. Hive Fleets Hive Fleets are Oversight's organised clusters of Hive Defenders and Swarm Fighters engaged in the same operation under the psychic order of the Umbruke Collective. Smaller Hive Fleets are either in groups of three or in myriads of hundreds upon thousands of ships lead by the Hive Flagship.